bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Chub
Chub is a giant maggot boss who spawns Charger to fight alongside her. Chub also charges at the player. Chub appears in the demo. Strategy This boss will charge at you if she sees you; however, you have plenty of time to sidestep this charge. You can avoid Chub's attacks completely by attacking her from the side or behind. Chub has a lot of health, but if you can evade her attacks, she will die without much trouble. Dropping a bomb in the path of her charge will cause her to eat it, stunning her for a short time, and then causing around 1/5 of her health bar in damage. Chub is similar to Larry Jr. in that she has multiple segments that can be hit. This means that any weapons/upgrades that cause piercing shots (Cupid's Shot, Technology/Technology 2, Shoop Da Woop, and so on) are a huge asset against her. Luring Chub to charge into an open door (from a Secret Room or bombed-open door in normal rooms) will cause her to get stuck on the wall for a period of time, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Note that unlike most attacks in the game, Chub's charge will deal a full heart of damage if it hits instead of half a heart. Trivia *Chub's tendency to eat bombs only to have them blow up internally is very reminiscent of the Dodongos and Dodongo Snakes from the Zelda series. *Chub's face in the title card is almost exactly like the one shown in the "Poker Face" meme. This is very likely intentional. *She is also known as "Mrs. Maggot" according to the Unholy Edition art booklet. *Chub has been identified as female via Edmund's formspring account. You can see the message confirming this here. Alternate colors Blue: When blue, she is much larger in size, much more resistant to knockback, and slow. Instead of spawning chargers, she'll spawn boils (Same color as her, but regular effect) in their lowest stage that grow over time. Orange: She is slightly smaller than normal, and she has much faster and more unpredictable movement, both when moving normally and charging at the player, often outrunning them unless they have more than 3 speed upgrades. she will spawn spities that can open fire at you instead of charging. She spawns two at a time. If you kill a single one, she'll still spawn 2 so it's possible to have 3 extra enemies out at a time. Cut Short: Outside of Boss rooms, Chub may occasionally spawn without her 3rd segment making her unable to spawn enemies. In this form, Chub may use the spawning animation, but will not spawn any enemies in this situation, leaving her breifly vulnerable. Typically spawns with two Larry Jr. bosses with her. This is an intentional weakening of the boss, possibly for balance reasons. Bugs If fighting her as a sub-boss, where the doors are bombable, it is possible to win against her incredibly easily if you have two bombs. Bomb one of the doors, and make her charge into it. She will lock up and become stuck in the door, allowing you to shoot all her health away with no danger. However, she seems to not die at all from bullets - she has to be finished off with a second bomb. Also, if you have the X-Ray Vision, you don't need to spend any bombs to trap it in the secret door. Sometimes it will take on the properties of more than one colour, i.e. Orange and Green, fast erratic movement and spawning spities. If Meat Boy bites out her smallest part, she won't be able to spawn monsters anymore. Video thumb|500px|right Category:Boss